


Mi Semana Contigo

by Aris (apairofiris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Vacaciones, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Aris
Summary: Pancho solo quería relajarse en sus vacaciones en medio del bosque, pero un problema con la agencia de turismo lo empujó a la casa -y a los brazos- de su rayito de sol. Miguel por su parte tiene que empezar a darse cuenta que su amor imposible, no es tan imposible como pensaba...---Para la EcuPer week 2020, una pseudo comedia romántica.
Relationships: Chile & Peru, Ecuador & Chile, Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia), Peru & Bolivia, Peru/Ecuador (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Sábado y domingo

—Nos vemos, tesoro, vuelve cuando quieras.

Con un beso en cada mejilla Miguel se despidió de la dueña de la casa que habían estado fotografiando toda la mañana, y entonces se dirigió rápidamente al auto donde lo esperaba Francisco, que había estado guardando todo el equipo fotográfico en el maletero. La dama le hizo un gesto con la mano al castaño en despedida y luego entró por el portón de vuelta a su gran casona.

—El cuadro de la sala —dijo Francisco, una vez estuvieron ambos dentro del auto, puertas y ventanas cerradas para que ni por si acaso los escucharan desde afuera.

—Pfff, claro que no. La máscara tiki de la estancia —rebatió Miguel. Francisco arrancó el auto a la vez que ambos se echaban a reír—. O la estantería amarillo patito, ¡Oh!, ¿Qué me dices del sitial con estampado sintético de cebra? Sin duda eran mucho más feos que ese cuadro del payaso.

—¡Ey! A mí me gustó el sitial de cebra falso. —Se quejó Francisco haciendo un falso puchero, fingiéndose indignado—. Es algo que pondría en mi casa de todas formas. —bromeó.

—Ay, no, causa, por favor no. —Miguel negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sus carcajadas cada vez más estridentes y unas lagrimitas escapándose de sus ojos.

Francisco no pudo evitar distraerse mirándolo de reojo. Le encantaba verlo reír; cómo sus ojos ambarinos parecían sonreír al igual que su boca; cómo su pecho vibraba con la risa; cómo contagiaba su corazón de alegría. Le gustaba tanto verlo. Le gustaba tanto.

Se forzó a dejar a un lado sus ensoñaciones y volver su atención al tráfico delante de ellos.

—La señora Fuente-Alba te adoró —dijo para seguir la conversación una vez Miguel pudo contenerse—. Ya puedes sumar una nueva admiradora a tu lista de fans.

—Por favor, conquistar a estas señoras está papaya: una sonrisa amable, un par de lisonjas, una anécdota graciosa y ya está… —decía el moreno mientras se estiraba en el asiento como un gato, luego se dejó caer contra el respaldo reclinado para descansar.

—Para ti será fácil, los otros columnistas se paniquean no bien pisan el césped recién podado. —Le rebatió.

—No me hables de cuando sales con los otros, no ves que me pongo celoso —se quejó Miguel, picándole el costado con un dedo.

Francisco lo regañó, diciéndole que no molestara al conductor si no quería que tuvieran un accidente, esperaba que con eso ignorara lo rojo que se había puesto. «Es solo una broma», se repetía en la cabeza, intentando no avivar sus ridículas esperanzas de que Miguel lo viera más que como un amigo del trabajo. Si había algo más doloroso que saber que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, eso eran las falsas esperanzas de que lo fueran, porque tarde o temprano terminas estrellándote con la triste realidad.

Se detuvieron fugazmente en un restaurante a comprar el almuerzo para llevar, ya que se habían entretenido más de la cuenta con su entrevistada, como de costumbre, y volvieron a las oficinas de la Revista DE: Decoración y Estilo, para seguir trabajando, sentados frente a frente en el mesón que compartían.

—Miguel, no seas así, pásame las bolsitas de kétchup —exigió Francisco al ver que en su bolsa no venían las salsas extra que pidió. A regañadientes, el moreno le alcanzó los saquitos que se había guardado en el bolsillo cuando el otro no miraba.

—Ni siquiera lo has probado. —Se quejó, viendo con aprensión cómo su compañero seguía escurriendo la sustancia roja sobre su comida—. Oe, no te hace bien comer tanto de eso, ¿Sabes cuántos químicos tiene? Leí que puede favorecer la aparición de tumores y…

—No tendremos esta conversación otra vez —sentenció Francisco, apuntándolo con el tenedor de plástico que luego usó para meterse un gran pedazo de pollo a la boca y seguir revisando las fotografías en su laptop.

— _¡Jum!_ Como quieras, pero a la próxima que las alcance las tiraré a la basura. —Miguel le dedicó una última mirada y volvió a plantarse los audífonos para seguir transcribiendo la entrevista a la señora Barbara Fuente-Alba.

Los rodeó el agradable silencio de siempre, intercambiando uno que otro comentario espaciado en el tiempo. Francisco no podía evitar llevar constantemente su vista al rostro concentrado de Miguel frente a él, este advertía su mirada de vez en cuando y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa o le mostraba la lengua juguetón. Sea cual fuera su reacción, el castaño llevaba sus ojos de regreso a la pantalla, avergonzado de verse descubierto. Más avergonzado estaría si Miguel llegase a descubrir que cada cierto número de fotografías, su figura aparecía robándose la escena. Y es que Francisco parecía tener un gran déficit atencional siempre que estaba cerca del moreno, así que constantemente tenía que quitar grandes tandas de fotografías de Miguel de la memoria de la cámara, y traspasarlas a su celular; porque tampoco era capaz de condenar al digitalizado objeto de su afecto a la papelera de reciclaje.

«Parezco un maldito acosador», se decía cada vez que movía las imágenes de una carpeta a otra. Por suerte estaba de espaldas a la pared y ninguno de sus otros compañeros podía ver lo que hacía; ninguno excepto…

—Buenas tomas, Francisco. —La voz de Manuel junto a su oído lo hizo pegar un salto y ahogar un grito que, de haber escapado, no hubiera sido muy digno de un hombre adulto.

— _Cof, cof_ … Gracias —respondió, encogiéndose en su asiento y sintiendo cómo su cara se calentaba por la vergüenza. Frente a él, vio que Miguel se había quitado un audífono y miraba con rostro serio, y algo molesto, a Manuel.

—No distraiga a mi fotógrafo, jefe —dijo con voz plana.

¡Ay con estos dos! Siempre era lo mismo; Manuel era el único de la revista con quien Miguel no era todo sonrisas y compañerismo; y Miguel era el único subordinado con el que Manuel no se molestaba en fingir que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero iban mejorando, al menos ya no se cortaba el aire cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

—Yo no soy el que lo distrae. —Manuel dejó caer pesadamente sus manos sobre los hombros de Francisco, y este se forzó a alzar la vista y cruzar miradas con su amigo y editor general. En sus ojos estaba escrito claramente lo que quería decirle, “¿Otra vez, Pancho? ¿Otra vez?”. El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y lo soltó, para dirigirse a Miguel—. Espero la transcripción lista para la tarde, Prado.

—Claro, señor —respondió Miguel, mientras el editor se iba a supervisar al resto de sus compañeros.

-o-

La tarde transcurrió más lento que de costumbre, no que le faltaran cosas para hacer ahora que lo habían promovido a la fuerza luego de que despidieran al antiguo productor, y por suerte pudo dejar todo listo y aprobado antes de que llegara su hora de salida. Estaba ansioso porque la jornada terminara y empezar con su semana de vacaciones.

—¿Y qué harás con tus siete días de libertar? —Le preguntó Miguel mientras guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivos bolsos.

—Pues, compré un paquete turístico que estaba de oferta, así que iré a relajarme a una cabañita en medio del bosque toda la semana —respondió a la vez que enrollaba los cables del portátil y los metía en la mochila—. ¿Tú qué harás?

— _Ahh…_ —suspiró el moreno pesadamente—. Papá se enteró que estoy de vacaciones y me pidió que fuera a la ciudad a ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Le habría dicho que no, pero el viejo es muy bueno con el chantaje emocional. —Miguel se colgó la mochila al hombro, listo para irse—. ¿Partes muy temprano mañana?

—Pasado el mediodía, así que estaba pensando en tirarme en el sillón y aprovechar de avanzar unos capítulos de la serie, o algo por el estilo.

Vio que Miguel abría la boca para decirle algo más, pero unos brazos colgándose de su cuello lo distrajeron.

—¿Ya estás listo? Me muero por un trago —lloró Manuel recargándose contra su costado y chocando la frente en su hombro, más aliviado que cualquiera porque el día laboral al fin hubiera terminado.

—Ya casi. —Francisco no pudo evitar darle un apretón cariñoso a su pobre amigo y luego siguió sobándole la espalda con la mano. Miró otra vez a Miguel con un poco de ilusión—. ¿Quieres venir? Podemos pedir comida también.

—Gracias, pero estoy cansado, diviértanse ustedes —respondió amablemente, pero tantito más serio ahora que Manuel estaba allí, aunque su expresión se dulcificó de nuevo para mirar a Francisco—. Que disfrutes tus vacaciones.

—Tú también, nos vemos. —Tuvo que tragarse su decepción mientras veía la espalda de Miguel alejarse hacia la salida.

-o-

—¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y te lo agarras de una vez? —Lo encaró Manuel una vez estaban sentados en la pequeña sala del departamento que compartían, cada uno con una botella de cerveza abierta en la mano.

Francisco se atragantó con su bebida al escucharlo, y tosió descontroladamente tratando de recuperar el aire para poder hablarle—. ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—No, solo me carga verte mirarlo como un perrito abandonado todo el tiempo; dile y así los dos paramos de sufrir —respondió con simpleza.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, ¿Qué hago si me dice que no y las cosas se ponen raras después en el trabajo? —Que francamente era lo más probable, al menos según Francisco y su pequeño, chiquito, pero no tan bien contenido, complejo de inferioridad.

—¡Tú que lo haces ver como la gran cosa, weon! Si te dice que no, llora’i un rato y a lo que sigue; y si te dice que sí, mi vieja va a ser la primera festejando que al fin alguien te metió a la familia —refunfuñó, recordando todas las veces en que su madre le cuestionó que por qué no se hacían pareja de una buena vez—. _¡Jum!_ Otra victoria más de _su Miguelito_.

Francisco abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestar frente a la mueca fastidiada del moreno, así que solo lo miró mientras vaciaba el contenido de su botella. Los líos familiares de su mejor amigo seguían desconcertándolo a pesar de estar en conocimiento de ellos desde que iban a la escuela.

Por su segundo año de amistad supo que Manuel tenía un hermano dos años mayor por parte materna, pero que vivía en otra ciudad con su padre. Al moreno no le gustaba hablar de eso siendo adolescentes, y fue por Tiare y la abuela de Manu que se enteró de todo el asunto: que el niño resultó de una fugaz aventura y del descuido juvenil; que el hombre era de dinero y había peleado la custodia del bebé hasta que se lo llevó a vivir con él; que la madre en su despecho se arrojó a los brazos de otro hombre con el que tuvo un segundo hijo y finalmente se casó y formó una familia…

En fin, toda su juventud le pareció que las mujeres querían verle la cara con la trama de una mala telenovela; hasta que el susodicho hermano apareció un día y se dio cuenta que la historia que le había contado la anciana, escondidos en la cocina, era de verdad. Y para seguir con el guion cliché, ahora él estaba enamorado de Miguel.

Finalmente se decidió a tan solo acercarse y abrazarlo—. Vamos, pana, si ya has visto que no es tan malo. Un poco más y apuesto a que se llevan bien… —Comenzó con voz conciliadora—. Digo, si me agrada a mí que soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Qué tanto te puede desagradar a ti?

—¡Pfff! A ti no te agrada, Pancho, a ti te calienta. —resopló. Francisco lo soltó de inmediato, dándole un golpe en el brazo por ese comentario.

— _¡Ash!_ No se puede hablar contigo cuando estás borracho.

—Bueno, bueno... —Manuel sacudió la mano, batiendo lejos el tema—. ¿Tienes lista la maleta para mañana? No quiero enterarme después de que te enfermaste por andar sin calcetines, o que a mitad de semana te quedaste sin calzoncillos…

—¡Ya! —Interrumpió avergonzado—. Lo tengo todo listo, pero si quieres puedes darle una última mirada, mami. —Ahora Francisco fue el que se ganó un codazo por parte de Manuel.

-o-

De todas formas, su amigo lo hizo meter un par de calcetines y un gorro extra en el bolso antes de partir al terminal de buses. Fue un viaje tranquilo en la carretera y se pasó casi todo el tiempo dormitando o mirando por la ventana, hasta que alcanzaron el rodoviario de la ciudad de destino. Una vez tubo su equipaje de vuelta, se dirigió al lugar donde supuestamente esperaba la van de la agencia de turismo para acercarlos a las cabañas fuera de la zona urbana.

Cuando estaba apenas a unos metros fue que vio el cartel anunciando problemas.

Hablando con el conductor de la van, junto a otros pasajeros molestos que se habían acercado al vehículo, el hombre les informó que habían tenido un imprevisto en el complejo de cabañas. Al parecer una matriz había explotado durante la noche e inundado todo; fuera de eso, una colonia de ratas emergió de las profundidades de las bodegas escapando del agua y directo a las casas. Así que era imposible que los recibieran allí. Antes de que comenzaran los reclamos se apresuró en agregar que la empresa estaba haciendo todo en su poder para conseguir otros alojamientos donde acomodarlos, pero que por ser temporada alta todo estaba lleno y que tuvieran paciencia, además de recalcar que él solo era un trabajador que enviaron para informarles y no servía de nada que se desquitaran con él.

Francisco estaba decidiendo si sumarse a la turba enojada que quería que el conductor los llevara a las oficinas de la agencia para protestar en masa y hacer presión, buscar otros alojamientos por su cuenta en la zona, o subirse de nuevo a un bus y volver derrotado al departamento; cuando escuchó que una voz familiar llamaba su nombre.

—¿Pancho?

Se giró y su corazoncito comenzó a latir con alegría otra vez. Miguel estaba parado a solo unos metros, una chaqueta en una mano sobre su hombro, la maleta con ruedas en otra, y la puerta de un taxi abierta frente a él. Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Se veía tan lindo.

—¡Causita!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el moreno con entusiasmo, soltando la maleta para ir a darle un fuerte abrazo como saludo.

—Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo. —Francisco iba a seguir conversando, pero una nueva horda de gritos indignados surgió a su espalda.

—Uy, ¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? —Miguel había aflojado su agarre para mirar sobre su hombro con una ceja alzada a las molestas personas. Parecía que estaban a punto de linchar a alguien.

—Hubo problemas con la agencia de turismo y nos quedamos sin alojamiento —respondió con un suspiro de pesar, los hombros caídos recordando el contratiempo—. Los otros lugares están llenos, creo que lo mejor es que me regrese a casa.

La mirada de Miguel se volvió compasiva y vio que mordía su labio, como pensando qué debía decir frente a eso—. Si quieres… —Comenzó luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Puedes quedarte conmigo. En casa hay mucho espacio libre, mis padres no harán problema.

Francisco sintió que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa; primero, por el hecho de que Miguel tuviera una casa con espacio de sobra; y segundo, por la invitación, ¿Qué tan mala idea era irse con él? Estar rodeado de las cosas, el aroma y Miguel mismo los siete días que durarían sus vacaciones. Terminaría volviéndose loco, o explotando de felicidad. Ninguna de las dos opciones era conveniente. Mejor le decía que no.

—Claro, muchas gracias. —Fue lo que salió de sus traicioneros labios en cuanto abrió la boca. «¡Eres tan estúpido, Francisco!», pensó al escucharse. Iba a enmendar su error y arrepentirse, pero Miguel ya estaba guiándolo al taxi y pidiéndole al chofer que abriera el maletero, una feliz sonrisa pegada en los labios, y no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela.

El taxi los llevó lejos del centro de la ciudad, a una zona residencial en los suburbios que a simple vista se notaba muy exclusiva, con bandejones bien cuidados y llenos de flores; ciclovías que se extendían a ambos lados de la calle y sin postes de luz interrumpiéndolas torpemente; árboles entregando su sombra por doquier; largas áreas verdes que aparecían cada pocas cuadras, con elaborados juegos para niños, bebederos y senderos donde gente bonita corría con perros igual de bonitos. Francisco estaba cada vez más maravillado, y cohibido, pensando en toda la inversión que mantener aquello debía significar.

—¿Creciste aquí? —murmuró, no pudiendo contener más su estupor.

Manuel le había repetido muchas veces que el padre de Miguel era rico; pero como su amigo acostumbraba a exagerar siempre que algo no le gustaba, supuso que era el tipo de rico que podía permitirse tener dos autos en el garaje (y un garaje) en su casa de condominio con portón mecánico; nunca se imaginó que fuera el tipo de rico que puede ir a un centro de esquí y de viaje al extranjero todos los años; nunca se imaginó que Miguel viniera de esa clase de vida. Con él siempre era muy sencillo, solo dejaba entrever sus orígenes cuando hablaba con las señoras adineradas y los caballeros esnob.

—Sí. Es un bonito lugar para tener familia —dijo el moreno, antes de inclinarse en el asiento a darle un par de indicaciones al conductor para entrar por la calle correcta.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, lo asaltó el impulso de buscar su cámara y sacar el equipo fotográfico de la cajuela, pero allí solo estaban su bolso y la maleta de Miguel, y entonces recordó que estaba de vacaciones y que, por una vez, no tenía que fotografiar la enorme casa frente a él, sino que el dueño lo había invitado a quedarse.

Estaba tan absorto mirando el metal torneado del portón y lo que alcanzaba a ver de la fachada por entre los barrotes, que cuando reaccionó a ofrecerse a pagar la mitad del costo del viaje, el taxi ya estaba doblando la esquina y Miguel deslizaba una llave por la cerradura de la puerta frente a él.

—Perdón, ¿Cuánto te debo por…? —Miguel lo miró con una mueca que le gritaba que no se atreviera a terminar esa pregunta o lo golpearía. Cerró la boca y lo siguió en silencio por el sendero a través del extenso jardín xerófilo, para entrar por fin a la casa.

Pensó que aparecería alguien a recibirlos; un hombre serio en traje negro y guantes blancos, una señora sofisticada con una copa de vino en las manos, o al menos un gran perro esponjoso y perfumado; pero no había ningún alma en toda la casa, aparte de ellos dos, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de una cascadita falsa en el suelo al fondo del pasillo.

—Mamá debe estar con Julio en sus clases, y papá está en el trabajo —indicó Miguel, leyéndole la mente—. Así que puedo darte un recorrido luego de que te instales. Si quieres, claro.

—De acuerdo, pero te aviso que no soy bueno haciendo entrevistas, así que tendrás que hacerte las preguntas tú mismo —bromeó, sacándole varias risas al moreno.

La habitación de huéspedes era del tamaño de su habitación, la de Manuel, y la cocina del departamento unidas. Bueno, tal vez no tan grande, pero así le pareció a Francisco en cuanto entraron. Miguel se dirigió de inmediato al walk-in closet que separaba la alcoba del baño privado a buscar un juego de sábanas, mientras él seguía parado como un tonto mirando alrededor, aún con el pesado bolso colgando en un hombro. Finalmente espabiló y dejó sus cosas en el suelo junto a la pared para recibir las sábanas y comenzar a armar la cama con ayuda de Miguel.

—Veo que sacudieron todo hace poco, así que está bien para que pongas tus cosas en el closet sin problemas —sugirió Miguel, dando saltitos y meciéndose de un pie al otro, demasiado emocionado como para estar poniendo la funda a una simple almohada; aunque cuando vio la mueca en la cara de Francisco se calmó un poquito—. Pero si te da roche tener tu ropa a la vista, los cajones también funcionan —sugirió con un leve sonrojo.

—No, no es nada de eso. —De todas formas, pensó en los ridículos chalecos multicolores y los pantalones roñosos que por suerte no empacó, y que habrían devaluado la propiedad en cuanto los colgara allí; también cómo se moriría de vergüenza si Miguel alguna vez los viera. Luego sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido por la cantidad de estupideces que era capaz de pensar en solo un par de segundos—. Siempre he querido un closet así, a ver si es verdad que las camisas duran planchadas más de un día, pero creo que mejor espero a mañana a los resultados de las gestiones de la agencia, antes de ponerme tan cómodo aquí. Ya sabes, tal vez consigan algo y deje de ser una molestia para ti.

—Nunca serías una molestia para mí —dijo el moreno con una voz suave y dulce, igual que la expresión en su rostro. Algo pareció espantarlo y abrió grande los ojos por un corto instante, pero enseguida se recompuso y puso de nuevo su expresión alegre y enérgica de costumbre—. Bueno, y ahora el tour. —Se apresuró en salir de la habitación y Francisco lo siguió, algo confundido por eso último.

Estuvieron caminando bastante rato, con Miguel indicándole la distribución de la casa para que no se perdiera; aunque Francisco estaba seguro de que no serviría de nada, siendo que estaba más interesado en mirarlo a él que en memorizar las habitaciones por las que pasaban. Su anfitrión parecía un niño emocionado que por primera vez llevaba a casa los amigos de la escuela; señalaba a todas partes sin parar de hablar, rebelándole todas las maravillas que guardaban las paredes. Tenía que aguantar el impulso de abrazarlo por lo adorable que era.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste sabiendo tanto de decoración? —Se le escapó en un momento. Miguel paró su monólogo y nuevamente se volteó a mirarlo—. Digo, era parte del curriculum en tu escuela o fue más por inmersión.

— _Mmm…_ —El otro se llevó una mano bajo el mentón, meditando un momento su respuesta—. Supongo que por inmersión. Mamá es entusiasta de la arquitectura, las artes, y el mundo de la cultura en general. Siempre nos llevaba a pasearnos por galerías y teatros. Así que, ya sabes, terminó contagiándome su gusto por esas cosas… Eso, y su manía por leer el etiquetado de todo.

—Ah, ¿Así que a ella le debo agradecer que me escondas las bolsitas del kétchup? —bromeó, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Miguel.

De pronto sintieron una puerta abriéndose y un par de voces entrando por la cocina.

—Odio las clases de natación —dijo la voz ofuscada de un niño de unos diez años, seguida de la voz exhausta de una mujer.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero tienes que aprender para cuando vayamos al crucero. —La señora dejó un par de bolsas en la isla de la cocina antes de reparar en Miguel, quien se había asomado dentro de la habitación—. ¡Tesoro! No sabía que estarías aquí. —Enseguida se lanzó a envolverlo con sus brazos y besarle repetidamente las mejillas—. Qué linda sorpresa, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Tu padre no me dijo nada, o hubiera cancelado con la maestra para que fuéramos a recibirte.

—No hace mucho, no quise molestarlos. —La mujer lo soltó por fin y fue el turno del pequeño de saludar a su hermano. Miguel lo envolvió con ambos brazos intentando alzarlo en el aire—. _Uhh_ , Bro, estás tan grande, ¿Por qué sigues creciendo mientras no estoy? ¡No es justo!

Ambos se apretujaban con tanto cariño, que Francisco no pudo evitar sentir un sinsabor recordando cómo era la relación de Miguel con su otro hermano. Apartó la vista de ellos, y se topó con los ojos de la dama mirándolo.

—¿Y este joven quién es? —Preguntó para cualquiera de los dos que quisiera responderle.

—Francisco Burgos, señora —dijo, pegando un respingo y extendiendo la mano como lo hacía con los propietarios que entrevistaban para la revista, pero rápidamente la regresó a su costado, notando que era un saludo demasiado parco—. Soy… soy…

—Un amigo. —Se apresuró en ayudarlo Miguel, depositando a su hermanito en el suelo y volteándose a su madre—. También vino de vacaciones a la ciudad, pero tuvo problemas con su alojamiento así que le ofrecí quedarse aquí. —Luego con una mirada suplicante agregó—: Supuse que no sería problema.

La mujer enseguida asintió, llevando una mano a la mejilla de su hijo—. Por supuesto que no hay problema. —Lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Entonces se dirigió donde el castaño a tomarle las manos y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Un gusto conocerte Francisco, aquí siempre son bienvenidos los «amigos» de mi bebé. —dijo lo último mirando a Miguel y alzando las cejas.

—¡Mamá! —protestó en un gruñido avergonzado, esperando que el otro no tomara enserio la insinuación.

La señora llevó arriba a Julio para que se duchara y comenzara a armar su maleta, luego bajó a conversar con ellos un rato mientras tomaban un café, también sacó unas galletitas de la despensa y las puso en un plato para que comieran.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedarán? Dime que al menos hasta el jueves, con tu hermano volvemos de su viaje de estudios la noche del miércoles y sé que querrá pasar un tiempo contigo.

—Mis vacaciones duran hasta el domingo, así que sí. —La mujer hizo un sonido agudo, apretando las manos con felicidad—. Pero tienes que ayudarme con el jefe para que no abuse de mi tiempo libre.

— _Osh_ , ese hombre no soporta que los demás descansen cuando él no quiere hacerlo, imagínate que lleva dos días durmiendo en el diván de la oficina para empezar a primera hora a trabajar, por lo que veo lo hará de nuevo hoy. La pobre Marta casi sufre un infarto la primera vez que vio las mantas alzándose de la nada. —Apoyó el rostro en la palma de su mano mirando a su hijo con ternura—. Es una suerte que no le heredaste lo trabajólico.

— _Pfff_. —Francisco ahogó una risa detrás de su taza de café, mientras el rubor teñía las mejillas de Miguel a su lado.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea un buen cumplido, mamá —dijo bastante apenado.

Julio bajó luego de pocos minutos, alegando que había terminado su maleta y ya casi era hora de la cena. Francisco ganó el favor del niño en cuanto accedió a cambiar de lugar para permitirle sentarse junto a su hermano, y luego al reconocer los dibujos animados que les mostró en su celular mientras comía su plato de fideos recalentados.

La madrastra de Miguel les había servido un plato a ellos también, uno solo, luego de que ambos dijeran -bueno, él dijo y Miguel lo secundó- que estaban llenos con las galletitas y el café. Por su parte era verdad, pero pudo ver en los ojos de Miguel que en realidad seguía con hambre y solo lo había dicho para que no fuera el único sin un plato al frente. «Está bien, pero solo un poquito», había accedido finalmente, y entonces la señora calentó un plato para ella, y otro con dos tenedores para ellos.

Sentados frente a frente, compartiendo el plato de fideos, Francisco no paraba de pensar en la escena de La Dama y El Vagabundo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no terminar tarareando Bella Notte cada vez que la sentía formarse en su garganta. De todas formas, luego de agradecer y dar las buenas noches, se fue canturreando mientras subía la escalera hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

—Es un muchacho dulce. —Le dijo su madre a Miguel, cuando se quedaron solos ordenando las cosas en la cocina—. Y casi tan guapo como Eduardo Brescia —agregó, moviendo las cejas y dándole un empujoncito cómplice con la cadera a la vez que guardaba el último plato que le alcanzó.

—¡Mamá! —gruñó entre dientes para que bajara la voz. Ya con todo limpio, se reclinó sobre la encimera de cuarzo mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa—. Es mucho más lindo que Brescia


	2. Lunes, Martes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este quedó un pelín más largo. Ahora nos vamos al lado de Miguel, el pobre Miguelito y su terrible habilidad para hacer conjeturas erróneas xD

«Contrólate, huevón, que ya estás grandecito para esto», se repetía Miguel sin cesar, mientras bajaba una y otra vez la manija del exprimidor.

El café estaba hecho, el pan precocido calentándose en el horno, los embutidos dispuestos en la mesa y los trozos de tartas ya montados en el exhibidor, solo le faltaba terminar el jugo de naranja y entonces estaría listo para sorprender a Francisco con un rico desayuno en la terraza. No es que quisiera alardear de lo buen anfitrión que era… bueno, la verdad sí, era precisamente eso.

Otra vez se había dejado llevar; como cuando estaban colocando las sábanas y por poco se delata; o en el taxi cuando se le escapó esa insinuación sobre cómo su barrio era «un bonito lugar para tener familia»; y para empezar que lo haya traído a la casa en ese impulso animal de mostrarle lo buen partido que era, oh, y para ayudarlo con su imprevisto, claro. No pudo controlarse en ninguna de esas oportunidades porque siempre que estaba frente al castaño y sus ojitos de cachorro su cerebro se convertía en el de un adolescente bobalicón, impulsivo, hormonal, ansioso por aprobación, a ratos desilusionado de la vida.

— _Ash…_ _Un poco temprano para empezar con tus ideas raras, ¿No te parece, Prado?_ —Se regañó a sí mismo y siguió exprimiendo con más energía. No acostumbraba a desanimarse por su amor posiblemente destinado a no ser correspondido, antes del desayuno; pero ahí estaba esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza, diciéndole que ni todas las tartas de yogurt y frutos rojos del mundo harían que Francisco lo quisiera si su corazón le pertenecía a otro.

Especialmente si ese otro era Manuel.

No es que pudiera asegurar que la relación entre esos dos era más de lo que decían, pero guardaba fuertes sospechas de que podía ser el caso. Sabía que eran amigos desde la escuela, así que debía ser normal que se tuvieran tanta confianza, tanta como para vivir juntos y apretados en ese diminuto departamento; o que llegaran al punto de no necesitar palabras para entenderse; o que se tocaran y se miraran tanto… O tal vez no. No es que él tuviera amigos tan cercanos como para comparar; y francamente nunca se le habría ocurrido vivir con alguien que no fuera de su familia o su pareja. Así que, si llegaban a descubrir su intención de conquistar a Francisco, no estaba seguro si Manuel acabaría reclamándole por acaparar a su mejor amigo, o maldiciéndolo por estarle serruchando el piso.

— _¡¿Y cómo se supone que iba yo a saber?!_ —murmuró frustrado, mientras tiraba las cáscaras a la basura. Si el tarado no quería que le levantaran el novio, en el caso que sí fueran novios, bien podrían partir diciendo que eran novios y no tendría que andar adivinando si tenía la pista libre, o iba apuñalando por la espalda cada vez que le hacía ojitos a Francisco.

Dejó de exasperarse a sí mismo con sus odiosas conjeturas solo cuando escuchó que su invitado bajaba la escalera.

—Buenos días —saludó el castaño entrando a la cocina, asombrándose enseguida por la cantidad de cosas sobre la isla en el centro—. Sí que se despiertan con apetito aquí. —Bromeó—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—Si puedes servir el café estaría bien —dijo, alzando el jarro de jugo y los vasos para llevarlos afuera.

—Claro. —Francisco fue hasta la cafetera y vertió el oscuro líquido en las dos tazas que aguardaban junto a ella—. ¿Tu mamá y Julio bajarán pronto?

—Se fueron como hace una hora. —gritó desde la terraza, escuchando la sorpresa del otro a su espalda.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo eso es solo para los dos? —Francisco atravesó el ventanal de la cocina con una taza en cada mano y la mueca de asombro que regresaba constantemente a su rostro desde la tarde del día anterior.

—Son solo las opciones que tienes, Panchito. —Lo tranquilizó, pero con un ligero tono burlón—. No tienes que comértelo todo, a menos que quieras, claro.

—Je, aunque quisiera dudo que tenga tanto espacio —dijo llevándose las manos al estómago. Miguel no pudo evitar llevar su mirada al torso del otro, y cuando sus ojos se entretuvieron bajando demasiado, apartó la vista avergonzado y fue por los pasteles.

Comieron con una amena charla flotando entre ellos, el único problema fue cuando Francisco no podía decidirse si comer el trozo de mousse de chocolate, o yogurt y berries, así que Miguel se apiadó de él y cortó cada una a la mitad para que dejara de sufrir.

Estaban por acabar cuando el celular de Francisco comenzó a vibrar. Lo había dejado en la mesa entre ambos, así que Miguel pudo ver la leyenda «Manu :D _»_ en la pantalla antes de que el otro cogiera el aparato para responder.

—Hola, bien, ¿Y tú?… —Por un momento pensó que se levantaría para tener una conversación más privada, pero al parecer no estaba preocupado de que los escuchara.

-o-

Francisco se arrepintió de no haberse levantado de la mesa en cuanto su amigo le preguntó si la cabaña resultó ser tan encantadoramente rústica como en la publicidad, o lo habían timado y acabó por encerrarse en otra caja de cemento.

—Sí, sobre eso… —Miró a su lado a Miguel, que hacía como si no escuchara nada, cuando era obvio que podría hasta seguir el ritmo de la respiración de Manuel. Por miedo a lo que pudiera comentar su amigo fue que decidió que no era muy tarde para levantarse. Hizo la silla hacía atrás mientras cubría con su mano la parte donde creía estaba el micrófono del celular—. Con permiso. —Le murmuró a Miguel lo más bajo que pudo.

—No te preocupes. —dijo con suavidad, pero no la suficiente para escapar a los oídos de Manuel.

— _¿Qué acaso ese fue…? ¡¿Me estay que te arrancaste con él y no me dijiste?!_ ¡Oh, eri’ como las weas Francisco! —gritó su amigo antes de que pudiera alejarse a zancadas de la mesa.

—¡No, Manu! Escucha, lo que pasó fue que…

Claro que no se fue muy lejos, no quería dar la idea de que iban a hablar mal a escondidas, pero sí se alejó lo suficiente como para que su anfitrión no pudiera escuchar al joven del otro lado de la línea. Y hay que decir que Miguel intentó, con todas, todas sus fuerzas, no prestar atención al resto de la llamada y concentrarse en lo que le quedaba de café, pero le fue imposible, el café ya estaba tibio y la voz de Francisco era la frecuencia favorita de sus enamorados y curiosos oídos.

—… Y eso fue lo que pasó, así que por favor no te pongas a pensar cosas raras.

— _Ya oh. Pero igual, ahora que no hay nadie no has pensado en… ya sabes._ —Hasta pudo ver a Manuel subiendo y bajando las cejas luego de decirlo.

—¡Que basta con eso te digo! —chilló, a un volumen más fuerte del que le habría gustado. No, no lo había pensado, y no quería pensarlo; ya bastante nervioso estaba sin esas ideas, solo durmiendo entre las sábanas del cuarto de invitados de Miguel, comiendo de su pastel y bebiendo de su jugo. Miró de reojo al moreno para asegurarse de que seguía concentrado en su desayuno y después murmuró—. ¿No era que tú estabas en contra?

— _Seeeh, bueno, no es que importe mucho como resulte si te consiguen otro lugar dónde quedarte; y siempre puedes decirle que esa era tu forma de pagarle su hospitalidad..._

—¡No te da vergüenza estar ebrio tan temprano, José Manuel! —siseó, pero no tardó en contagiarse con la risa de su amigo. Ya dejando de lado las bromitas, pudieron hablar en serio; entre ello quedó en que ese día se dedicaría a arreglar el embrollo con la agencia y salir del «resort de la perdición», como Manuel terminó apodándole a la casa de Miguel—. Ok, sí, ¡Que sí, hombre!, tranquilo… Yo también te quiero, besos. —Se despidió finalmente y volvió a la mesa a terminarse los restos de tarta y café frío.

—¿Ya acabó su escena de celos? —quiso bromear Miguel cuando tomó asiento. Tan broma no era; por los fragmentos que pudo entender, el moreno suponía que esa era la razón del sobresalto de Manuel, y la respuesta de Francisco no ayudó a desterrar esa idea de su alborotada cabecita.

—Sí, claro, escena de celos…

Y por supuesto que Miguel también mal interpretó su sonrojo avergonzado.

—Y bueno, ¿Qué más quería nuestro jefecito? —habló de nuevo el moreno para romper el silencio antes de que se volviera demasiado pesado.

—Lo típico, saber cómo estoy, qué estoy haciendo, por qué aún no le he enviado las fotos de los bichos que vine a tomar…

—¿Así que viniste a fotografiar bichos? No te conocía esa pasión —comentó intrigado, y ya con el buen ánimo restaurado.

—Pues, insectos, hongos, plantas, aves y todo lo que pueda encontrar haciendo senderismo. La idea era alejarme del concreto y las casas grandes y meterme entre el barro y los árboles.

—Oh, y yo te traje de vuelta al concreto y las casas grandes, lo siento. —Se disculpó con una nueva sonrisa radiante y ladeando el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano.

Francisco sintió cómo un calorcito crecía en su pecho con solo ver esa sonrisa. Iba a decirle que no tenía de qué disculparse, cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez con un mensaje.

—Es de los otros clientes —informó luego de leerlo—. Dicen que la agencia quiere reunirse con nosotros para hablar de la situación.

-o-

Miguel se ofreció inmediatamente a llevarlo en su auto, y antes de que pudiera negarse, el otro ya estaba regresando la comida que sobró a la heladera y sacando las llaves del auto.

Arribaron a las oficinas junto a varias de las personas que Francisco había visto en la terminal el día anterior. Una vez dentro, la representante les informó que habían conseguido unos pocos alojamientos en la ciudad, pero que no alcanzarían para todos los que habían contratado la estadía en las cabañas; además, dependiendo del lugar donde fueran a parar, podrían tener que pagar una pequeña diferencia. Frente a la horda de reclamos que surgió luego de esa última información, la mujer les aseguró que a quienes lo desearan les harían el reembolso del paquete, pero para los que quisieran continuar con ellos estaba esa opción, y que las actividades programadas seguían en pie por el momento.

Francisco estaba revisando su cuenta del banco en el celular, para saber cuánta _pequeña diferencia_ podía permitirse, cuando Miguel comenzó a insistirle sin descanso que no se preocupara por eso, que podía seguir quedándose en su casa y desde allí ir a sus paseos; y ese par de solcitos en su rostro eran tan convincentes que, para cuando estuvo frente al ejecutivo, dijo que había encontrado otro alojamiento por sus propios medios. Este no pudo hacer más que reiterar las disculpas por las molestias en nombre de la compañía, y otorgarle la devolución del setenta por ciento del hospedaje.

Saliendo de la agencia, fue el turno de Miguel de recibir una llamada. Era su padre, diciéndole que lo necesitaba urgentemente y que fuera a ayudarlo al trabajo.

—Ahora no puedo, papá, estoy con mi amigo, primero tendría que regresarlo a la casa y conducir de vuelta al centro… —Se excusaba el moreno frente a las súplicas de su padre.

—Descuida, puedo esperarte afuera de la reunión hasta que se desocupen. —aseguró Francisco, contento porque Miguel lo presentara otra vez como su amigo y no solo como un compañero del trabajo. Aunque cuando el otro le abrió grande los ojos, apretando los labios, comprendió que no debió hablar y que solo intentaba librarse de su padre. Al parecer el hombre lo escuchó, y le insistía a su hijo para que se apresurara.

— _Ash, ya qué…_ —suspiró resignado—. Está bien, papá, llegamos en quince.

Miguel se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio todo cubierto de cristales, que reflejaba el cielo y las construcciones a su alrededor. Al bajar le entregó las llaves a un valet parado en la acera junto al auto.

—Buenas tardes, señor Prado. —Saludó cordial el hombre y rápidamente se llevó el vehículo para acomodarlo en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Francisco siguió admirando el exterior del edificio, pensando que debía dejar de sorprenderse por todo o Miguel creería que era un torpe niño del campo, hasta que vio los ascensores. Estaban pegados al muro exterior, los pisos de oficinas a un lado, la calle al otro; pero lo peor, es que podía ver a las personas dentro de ellos.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando Miguel le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es… muy alto, ¿No? —Se dejó guiar al interior con la mano de Miguel todavía en su hombro y el corazón comenzando a palpitarle más fuerte que de costumbre.

—Sí, mi viejo siempre presume que sea el más alto de la ciudad —comentó el moreno rodando los ojos—. Supongo que por eso insistió en quedarse con los últimos pisos, para poder admirar su reino desde las alturas.

«Mierda, ni modo que subamos por las escaleras», pensó Francisco, ya sintiendo que su mano tiritaba ligeramente, así que la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para que nadie lo notara. Se arrepentía tanto de haber visto todas las temporadas de Mil Maneras de Morir, Desastres de Ingeniería, Sala de Emergencias, Destino Final, y todas esas cosas trágicas que a Manuel tanto le gustaban, lo habían convertido en un gallina. Un gallina que había hecho de todo para que en el paquete de turismo le cambiaran el canopy por cabalgata, porque estar pendiendo de un delgado cable a metros sobre el suelo era su pesadilla más recurrente. Y ahora se estaba conduciendo voluntariamente dentro de esa caja de cristal, solo porque no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a Miguel.

Ya dentro de la trampa mortal, se apegó a uno de los muros sosteniéndose lo más fuerte que podía del fierro a su espalda. No duró mucho su frágil sensación de seguridad, en el tercer piso subió un gran contingente de personas que los arrinconaron hasta el fondo del ascensor, y Francisco quedó pegado al panel que daba a la calle y desde donde podía ver el exterior del edificio; Miguel estaba de frente contra él, con las manos apoyadas en el vidrio a sus costados resistiéndose a que terminaran de aplastarlos. En otro lugar, incluso en el ascensor de la revista, estaría dichoso de tener al moreno tan pegado; pero en ese momento su corazón desbocado no tenía ninguna relación con la forzosa cercanía. Además de eso estaba sudando y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Tuvo la grandiosa idea de mirar abajo y se topó con el piso de cristal, y metros y metros de vacío bajo ellos.

—Pancho, ¿Estás bien? —La voz preocupada de Miguel lo hizo volver en sí por un momento—. Te ves pálido, causita.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió. «Solo unos pisos más, solo unos pisos más», pensaba intentando tranquilizarse.

Un par de personas bajaron y el espacio se liberó por un segundo, pero un nuevo grupo se apretujó rápidamente en el interior antes de que el ascensor partiera de nuevo. Uno de ellos llevaba un pesado carro transportador, y no pudo evitar imaginar que el cristal del piso comenzaba a trisarse, al igual que el vidrio a su espalda. Sintió que se iba hacia atrás y sus manos se movieron involuntariamente, tratando de aferrarse a algo, encontrando solo los antebrazos de Miguel.

— _¿Fran? ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?_

Esta vez apenas si escuchó lo que le decía, tenía los oídos tapados y el sonido de su propia respiración agitada y latidos descontrolados le retumbaban en la cabeza. Dejó caer el rostro sobre el hombro de Miguel y este llevó sus manos a su espalda

—Francisco, me estás asustando, ¿Qué tie…?

Y entonces se desplomó. Sus rodillas flaquearon y se fue derechito al suelo, con Miguel tratando de sostenerlo lo mejor que podía para que no se azotara la cabeza contra el cristal. Escuchó un par de gritos y la campanita de las puertas abriéndose antes de terminar de perder la conciencia y desmayarse.

-o-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Miguel y una señora bien arreglada con traje sastre y perlas alrededor del cuello, inclinados sobre él y mirándolo preocupados. Al ver que despertaba soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en una exhalación, sentándose sobre el sillón donde lo habían recostado y recibiendo el vaso de agua que la mujer le alcanzó.

—Te desmayaste en el ascensor; estamos en la oficina de la señora Marta, la asistente de papá —respondió el otro a la vez que le sobaba la espalda. Cuando pasó a acomodarle con delicadeza los mechones que caían sobre su frente, Francisco sintió que las palpitaciones volvían.

—¿Despertó la bella durmiente? —Un hombre mayor, que reconoció como el padre de Miguel por los retratos que había visto en la casa, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Francisco se atragantó con el agua y acabó tosiendo al escuchar lo de _bella durmiente_. Por no quedar como un cobarde terminó haciendo una escena frente a su, si Dios quiere, potencial futuro suegro, y todos sus trabajadores. Qué vergüenza.

—¡Papá! —Miguel volvía a sobarle la espalda, asustado de que otra vez no pudiera respirar por lo rojo que se había puesto. El hombre entró riendo a pesar del regaño de su hijo.

—Ay muchacho, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, no hay de qué apenarse. —Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y luego se dirigió a Miguel—. Bueno, tu amigo ya está bien, ¿Ahora si puedes ayudar a tu pobre padre?

Los dos salieron de la habitación, luego de que Francisco le asegurara cien veces que estaba bien y la señora Marta se comprometiera a avisarle si pasaba cualquier cosa. Igualmente, Miguel no dejó de mirarlo intranquilo y con ganas de quedarse a su lado hasta que lo perdió de vista. Ver tanto interés por él en los ojos dorados lo hizo sonreír de puro gusto.

—Y bien, cariño, ¿Fue por claustrofobia, vértigo, fatiga o arrobamiento? —preguntó la mujer, con una mirada inquisitiva y deseosa de chismes, ofreciéndole un caramelo de una fuente en su escritorio como soborno.

-o-

Una vez terminada su reunión, el padre de Miguel los invitó a almorzar con él. Por suerte esta vez no se desmayó bajando en el ascensor, en gran parte gracias a que la mayoría del trayecto fueron solo ellos tres, así que pudo aferrarse cuanto quiso al fierro de la pared.

El restaurante estaba lleno con una mezcla de oficinistas en traje y corbata, y turistas con shorts y cámaras fotográficas colgando del cuello. En ese momento extrañó no haber traído su cámara al viaje; pero se recordó que lo había decidido así porque por algo invirtió en un celular potente que tomara buenas fotografías, y que en caso de que se lo robaran o sufriera un accidente dolería menos. Porque el celular podía ser costoso, pero no tanto como la cámara que usaba para el trabajo.

Tomaron asiento junto a una mesa de bulliciosos turistas que hablaban en otro idioma. Uno de ellos comía gustoso unos trozos de pulpo cubierto con una especie de salsa blanca y sobre una cama de papas, a la vez que empinaba su jarro de cerveza. Francisco se lo quedó mirando hasta que un mozo apareció junto a ellos y le acercó un menú a cada uno.

A su lado sintió que Miguel cerraba la carta luego de poco tiempo mirando y se puso nervioso, porque seguía buscando algún plato que costara menos de diez dólares. Sabía que debía haber alguno, aunque fuera tan solo una patética ensalada. Bajaba una vez más su dedo a lo largo de la columna de precios, cuando el brazo izquierdo de Miguel lo hizo a un lado cubriéndole los números. Intentó apartarlo con suavidad, y cuando el terco se tensó más contra la mesa para que no pudiera moverlo, alzó la vista para reclamarle. Se encontró con la misma expresión que le había puesto cuando intentó pagar la mitad del viaje en taxi, sumada a una media sonrisa desafiante.

— _¡¿Qué te crees…?!_ —Había comenzado a gruñirle bajito para que el caballero no lo escuchara, cuando el mozo apareció de nuevo a interrumpirlo.

—¿Ya decidieron, señores? —preguntó levantando su libretita, listo para anotar sus órdenes.

—Yo tomaré lo de siempre —dijo primero el papá de Miguel.

—Yo también, y un jugo de maracuyá —dijo este, entregando su menú al igual que su padre. Entonces los tres se lo quedaron viendo, aguardando. Regresó la vista a la carta por un segundo, pero finalmente la cerró y se la entregó al mesero.

—Quiero lo que está comiendo ese señor —dijo, apuntando al turista en la otra mesa—. Y una Pilsener, por favor.

— _Mm_ , y bien… —habló de pronto el mayor, entre mordiscos a su filete—. ¿También estás de vacaciones hasta el domingo?

Tardó unos segundos en entender que la pregunta era para él y entonces se apresuró en tragar—. Sí, señor, me regreso el domingo al mediodía.

— _Ahh_ , que bien. —Continuó—. ¿Y ya tienen planes para el sábado en la tarde?

Vio que Miguel detenía su tenedor a medio camino de su boca para mirar fijamente a su padre—. ¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. Por la expresión en su rostro, seguro el caballero iba a empezar con uno de sus chantajes para hacer uso de su tiempo libre.

— _Nnn_ , por nada. Solo pensaba que, si no tenían nada planeado, entonces podía invitarlos a la recaudación de la empresa en el salón Belmont. —Antes de que su hijo pudiera empezar a protestar, el hombre llevó su mirada hasta Francisco—. Será una buena fiesta, mucha comida, espectáculo en vivo…

—Y más inversionistas, ¿No? —siseó Miguel, antes de ahogar el resto de sus quejas en el jugo de maracuyá.

—¡Por dios, Miguel! Es por los niños, lo demás es secundario… —Se defendió su padre, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciéndose el ofendido unos segundos, luego volvió a dirigirse a él—. Entonces, ¿Qué me dices muchacho?, ¿Vienes?

Francisco lo observó un instante sin decir nada, luego volteó a Miguel. El moreno lo miraba con grandes ojos y haciendo gestos con la boca, rogándole que le diera un tajante «NO» al viejo. Una pizca de malicia surgió dentro de él, y puso la misma media sonrisa desafiante que el otro le había dado al taparle los precios del menú. Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron aún más al verlo y dejó escapar un jadeo de espanto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

Francisco no iba a ser tan maldito con su amorcito, y le dijo a su padre que en verdad dependía de qué pasara con el embrollo en la agencia de turismo, siendo que estaban teniendo cambios de último minuto no solo con respecto a lo del alojamiento, así que durante la semana se iría viendo. Lo que era verdad, durante su parloteo con la señora Marta había recibido un correo electrónico diciendo que la cabalgata de la tarde se había cancelado por problemas de organización. El hombre no estuvo muy feliz con esa respuesta, no así su hijo, que suspiró aliviado.

Luego pasaron a hablar sobre otros asuntos, más que nada les preguntó cómo iba el trabajo y la vida en la otra ciudad—. ¿Y cómo están Ana y tus hermanos?

—A Manuel lo veo todos los días chambeando, está bien. Tiare y la señora Ana también están bien. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Miguel cuando tocaron el tema de su otra rama familiar.

A Francisco le chocó un poco que se refiriera a su madre como _señora Ana_ , y siendo que todo el tiempo llamaba _mamá_ a su madrastra, pero pronto se dijo que era normal, puesto que en realidad se había criado con la última y a su madre biológica solo la veía de vez en cuando.

Iban bajando al estacionamiento, luego de separarse otra vez del caballero, cuando el celular de Miguel vibró con un mensaje—. Es de la señora Marta —informó. Francisco se paralizó por un segundo, pensando en cómo la mujer había logrado sacarle la confesión sobre su temor a la cuerda de seguridad y su pasión por el hijo del jefe con una simple taza de manzanilla; deseando que el mensaje no hablara sobre nada de eso—. Dice que nos consiguió dos cupos en un paseo a caballo mañana temprano.

«Así que era eso», pensó relajándose nuevamente, pero casi enseguida volvió a ponerse nervioso—. Lo siento, solo se lo comenté cuando recibí el mensaje, no pretendía que se molestara con esto ni distraerla de su trabajo, en serio, perdón...

La verdad es que sí se decepcionó bastante cuando le avisaron de la cancelación, tanto por todas las horas al teléfono que había gastado para que se la agregaran a cambio de la cuerda suicida, como porque se había ilusionado con la idea de subirse por primera vez sobre el lomo de un caballo.

—Tranquilo, significa que le caíste bien, y apenas debe haberle llevado unos quince minutos —aseguró Miguel—. Además, me gusta la idea de que vayamos a cabalgar juntos.

-o-

El paseo era a eso de las once de la mañana del día siguiente, en uno de los clubs ecuestres asociados de la empresa.

Francisco no se consideraba un hombre especialmente vanidoso, pero luego de escuchar lo de «club ecuestre», además que no quería verse como un mamarracho junto a su rayito de sol, se pasó toda la tarde buscando entre sus cosas algo decente que ponerse, dándole la excusa a Miguel de que comenzaría a ubicar sus cosas en el closet, al rechazar su propuesta de una tarde de cine. Finalmente, al otro día se plantó una chaqueta, un polo piqué y los pantalones más presentables, y a la vez cómodos, que había empacado, junto a las botas largas que el moreno le prestó. Iba a rechazarlas al inicio, pero al llegar al club se alegró de que Miguel insistiera y habérselas puesto, ya que lo hacían sentirse un poco menos fuera de lugar. Eso, y sus piernas se veían muy bien con ellas y los leggins negros que María le regaló para su cumpleaños. Cuando descubrió que Miguel no paraba de mirarle el trasero, decidió que debía agradecerle de nuevo a su hermana.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista dieron rápidamente con su grupo, cuando el guía comenzaba a dar algunas indicaciones, entre ellas que el recorrido podía ser a ratos algo complicado, así que solo jinetes experimentados manejando las riendas.

—Pana, yo nunca me he subido a un caballo —murmuró afligido para que solo su compañero lo escuchara. El moreno desvió la vista al grupo por un momento.

—Cálmate, Pancho, podemos ir juntos. —dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Francisco miró a los demás y vio a algunos padres subiendo con sus hijos al caballo, y también un par de parejas haciendo lo mismo y apretujándose sobre la silla de montar.

«¡Oh, por Dios!», pensaba una vez sobre el caballo, arrimado contra la espalda del otro. De pronto y hacía calor. De pronto y no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, ¿Dónde las ponía y qué tan fuerte podía agarrarse? También estaba preocupado de que a su no tan pequeño amigo se le ocurriera despertar justo en ese momento.

—¡Abrázame, Pancho! No seas tímido —dijo Miguel al sentir su indecisión.

Terminó poniendo sus manos a los lados de las caderas del moreno, pero cuando este hizo andar al caballo de pronto, se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a su cintura, pegando el pecho contra su espalda.

—Idiota. —Se quejó al escuchar las risas de Miguel. 

El susto inicial se desvaneció rápidamente y entonces se entretuvo mirando el paisaje y a los otros jinetes alrededor, disfrutando de la experiencia de estar sobre un caballo de verdad, y cabalgando de verdad.

—¿En serio nunca te habías subido a un caballo? —preguntó Miguel en un momento que se internaban en fila por un sendero entre una arboleda.

—Solo si dos vueltas en un poni con ruedas en la plaza del barrio cuentan —respondió—. Cuando salíamos de vacaciones a la playa veía personas ofreciendo paseos, pero Cata y María siempre convencían a mis papás de comprarnos helado en lugar de eso. Supongo que estuvo bien, los pobres animales no estaban ni la mitad de bien cuidados que nuestro amigo. —Llevó su mano atrás, palmeando suavemente lo que alcanzaba del caballo, este resopló en respuesta.

—Supongo. —Una sonrisa dulce fue a posarse en los labios de Miguel, claro que Francisco se la perdió.

El paseo duró alrededor de una hora y una vez estaban casi llegando al lugar de partida, Miguel le comentó que no había tomado ninguna fotografía en todo el trayecto—. ¿Quieres que te tome una con el caballo cuando bajemos?

Francisco pensó que sería lindo para tenerla de recuerdo, y los otros grupos comenzaban con las sesiones de fotos también, así que no le dio pena entregarle el celular a Miguel cuando ambos estuvieron de pie en el suelo y posar junto al caballo. El animal no parecía incomodo por suerte, debía estar acostumbrado a que lo usaran de modelo, y dejó que le acariciaran el cuello y el hocico. Luego de una tanda de fotos le dijeron adiós y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Miguel manejaba el auto fuera de los terrenos del club, mientras Francisco a su lado seleccionaba las fotos que colgaría en _Instagram_ , «para mostrarle a su familia que de verdad seguía vivo y haciendo lo que dijo que haría», le había comentado luego de pedir su permiso para etiquetarlo. Estaban detenidos en un semáforo, cuando sus ojos se desviaron a mirar la publicación que Francisco revisaba en su celular, y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver sus rostros juntos en la pantalla, la que se esfumó rápidamente al leer el comentario que su hermano había escrito debajo:

_«Así que sigues con ese feo ¿Tan mal estaban los otros lugares? xP»_

«¡Jum! ¡¿Y este qué se cree?!», pensó Miguel, apretando con fuerza el volante y regresando la vista al camino. ¡Pues claro que se había quedado con él! Como si su Panchito fuera estúpido para preferir un motelucho de mala muerte en lugar del hotel cinco estrellas con atención exclusiva, desayuno continental, barra libre, piscina privada; en fin, el _all inclusive_ que era su casa. Si hasta venía con el anfitrión ardiente incluido de regalo, porque claro que Miguel se consideraba el hermano bonito.

En el fondo sabía que se estaba molestando demasiado por una tontería sin importancia, ¡Pero es que Manuel era tan…Arghhh!

Tan ofuscado estaba, que estacionó en el garaje de la casa sin darse cuenta. Solo reaccionó cuando Francisco le habló.

—Migue, ¿Puedo tomar algunas fotos de tu jardín? —Preguntó después de que salieran del auto—. Manuel pregunta por mis bichos y hasta ahora no he podido…

—Usted haga lo que quiera, mi señor, que aquí estamos para complacerlo. Yo iré a preparar el bufet, le aviso cuando esté todo listo —dijo con más intensidad de la necesaria y se fue decidido a la cocina, ignorando la mirada confundida de Francisco tras su espalda. A ver si le quedaban ganas de ir a cualquier otro lugar luego del festín que le iba a preparar.

Para su mala suerte, alguien no había recordado hacer las compras y tuvo que conformarse con un simple pollito con arroz, pero tanto picar y freír cosas hizo que se le olvidara el enojo, así que todo estaba bien. Igualmente, no se aguantó las ganas de dejarle una respuesta a Manuel:

«Pura envidia porque yo saqué todo el poto de la familia :P»

Estaba asegurándose que todo estuviera bien sazonado cuando vio que el menor le había enviado un par de mensajes privados.

«Feo :P»

«Trátame bien al Pancho»

«… Pero no dejes que coma tanto kétchup en el almuerzo»

Tuvo que reír ante eso último. Pero por supuesto que ya lo tenía contemplado.

-o-

Francisco alcanzó a fotografiar una colonia de hongos, una abeja que salía cargada de polen de una gran flor amarilla, una pareja de mariquitas y un escarabajo con destellos azules para enviarle a su amigo antes de que Miguel lo llamara a comer.

—El jardín es muy bonito —dijo sentándose frente al plato de comida que Miguel había dispuesto para él. La salsita de huancaína estaba muy buena, pero de todas formas extrañó ponerle un poquito de kétchup.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —El otro se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, el mentón apoyado en ambas manos sin tocar su comida.

—¿Dije algo malo? —No entendía por qué lo estaba mirando así, pero lo ponía nervioso. Quizás había hecho algo sin darse cuenta, ¡Demonios! Tal vez no había solo pensado lo de la salsa.

—Nop. —Miguel le mostró la lengua y entonces supo que solo lo estaba molestando—. Eres demasiado amable, Pancho, nunca dices nada malo. Ni siquiera en nuestro jueguito buscando lo más feo de las casas pones verdadero empeño… —Francisco empezaba a abrir la boca para rebatirle que eso no era cierto, que podía ser un perro maldito si se lo proponía con ganas, pero lo interrumpió—. A ver, te reto a decir algo malo del jardín.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó. No quería entrar en ese juego, más que nada porque no se le ocurría qué podía decir—. ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

—¿Qué te parece no lavar los platos? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, desafiándolo—. Vamos, lánzame todo lo que tengas, tu mejor golpe.

Se sintió como un ratón atrapado bajo esos ojos amarillos. De verdad que no tenía nada malo que decir del jardín, ni de la casa, ni de nada, todas sus opiniones negativas sobre cualquier cosa parecieron esfumarse bajo la presión y se rebanó los sesos tratando de encontrar algo medianamente criticable que hubiera visto. La sonrisa triunfal de Miguel ensanchándose cada segundo que continuaba sin hablar.

—Está infestado de pulgones. —Fue lo más fuerte que pudo sacar—. Hasta el tope, no hay planta que se salve, es todo un asco.

Miguel se hizo hacia atrás en la silla, sorprendido de que hubiera abierto la boca, sus grandes ojos así lo indicaban. Pero algo debió hacer para delatarse, porque pronto estuvo mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa—. ¿En serio?

Solo eso bastó para que Francisco dejara caer los hombros, aceptando su derrota—. No, no del todo. Sí hay unos poquitos, pero no es la gran cosa, están por todas partes... —Vio cómo la boca de Miguel se curvaba lentamente en una nueva sonrisa, y se hundió en el asiento bebiendo del rico jugo de manzana que tenía en su vaso.

—Perdón, perdón. —Se disculpó el moreno, frotándose los ojos—. Bueno, pero ya que estamos, cuéntame más de los bichitos esos, para decirle a mamá lo que está pasando con sus amadas plantas.

—Oh, no quieres darme cuerda para que te hable de bichos, Prado, te lo advierto —dijo, ya dejando atrás su vergüenza gracias a la voz risueña de Miguel.

—Estoy advertido. Cuéntame…

Así fue como terminaron enfrascados en una conversación que se extendió por al menos dos horas, obviamente no solo sobre afídidos, y que acabó mucho después de terminarse todas las ensaladas y el jugo de manzana.

Y después de todo no lo hizo lavar los platos.

-o-

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Francisco se distraía simplemente sentado en el borde de la piscina, moviendo las manos dentro del agua. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho lo sencillo que era encontrar algo con que entretenerlo, a diferencia de sus hermanas, y comenzaba a darles toda la razón. No sabía cuánto llevaba haciendo hondas en la superficie, hasta que escuchó el ventanal abriéndose a su espalda.

—Sabes, cuando preguntaste si podías venir a la piscina pensé que te encontraría nadando crol o flotando boca abajo. —Bromeó Miguel, tomando una de las sillas para sentarse cerca de él. Un momento después preguntó—: ¿O será que no sabes nadar?

—¡Man, claro que sé nadar! —exclamó instantáneamente. De hecho, había querido lanzarse al agua en cuanto vio la piscina el primer día que pisó la casa. En ese mismo instante estaría nadando como un pez, si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente—. Es que… no empaqué ningún traje de baño.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que vienes a la playa y no traes ningún traje de baño? —preguntó el moreno entre confundido y divertido.

—Ya sé, pero no estaba en mis planes meterme al agua, ¿De acuerdo? —Se defendió, el rostro colorado por la vergüenza de su descuido—. La verdad no se me ocurrió; se suponía que iba a pasarme todo el tiempo en las actividades, o paseando por los senderos en el bosque alrededor de las cabañas, o sentado en la terracita leyendo. No se me pasó por la cabeza que tendría tiempo de ir a nadar.

—Si quieres puedo prestarte un… —Iba diciendo Miguel, hasta que el castaño le dedicó una mirada que chillaba «¡Ni se te ocurra!», y cerró la boca, ahora igual de avergonzado que Francisco. Tamborileó los dedos en la madera de los brazos de la silla unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar—. ¿Pero te gustaría meterte al agua?

—Mucho. —confesó Francisco luego de unos segundos—. Es decir, ¿Cuántas veces tienes al alcance una piscina para ti solo? Y así de grande, además.

Miguel se lo quedó viendo por un rato, cómo continuaba haciendo hondas sobre el agua con sus manos, y entonces se levantó de la silla antes de arrepentirse de su idea.

— _Mmm_ , ¿Migue? —Francisco lo escuchó removerse a su espalda y se giró a mirarlo. Piel, mucha piel fue lo que vio. Miguel se había quitado la camisa y los zapatos y ahora se quitaba de un jalón el cinturón de su pantalón—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Cuando los calzoncillos naranjos quedaron expuestos ya no podía más de la impresión que se estuviera desnudando frente a él.

Ya sin nada más encima, aparte de la prenda naranja, Miguel comenzó a avanzar en su dirección y sintió que le iba a dar algo, la cara le ardía y el corazón se le salía del pecho. Pero todo murió en cuanto el moreno saltó dentro de la piscina, salpicándole un poco de agua y ahogando su pasión.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —insistió una vez su cabeza emergió a la superficie, haciéndole señas para que fuera con él.

Francisco lo miró espantado, ¿Qué acaso esperaba que se encuerara como si nada con él mirándolo? No es que le faltaran ganas, pero no era esa la situación en la que se imaginó que pasaría. Además, no recordaba qué se había puesto, esperaba que no fueran esos calzoncillos remendados ni los horribles matapasiones que su madre les compraba al por mayor a Rodrigo y él, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no había empacado ninguno.

—¡Vamos! No seas mojigato, Burgos, no tienes nada que yo no tenga —insistió otra vez el moreno, jugueteando en el agua para tentarlo.

—¡Ya, ya! Pero qué pesado. —Se levantó solo cuando acabó de convencerse que eran los boxers azul marino los que traía puestos, y se dirigió hasta la silla más cercana para empezar con el espectáculo; porque, si iban a presionarlo para enseñar la mercancía, al menos se aseguraría de hacerlo bien.

-o-

Miguel nunca se había considerado de esos que disfrutaban solo mirando, lo suyo era tocar y agarrar, pero en cuanto Francisco comenzó a desvestirse no fue capaz de apartar la vista. El castaño parecía querer torturarlo con tanta parsimonia, alzando lentamente su camisa, descubriendo poco a poco ese abdomen bien formado que tenía. Luego se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla y alzando las rodillas con la misma gracia y calma infartantes, guiando a sus hipnotizados ojos a bajar por la curva de su espalda hasta…

— _Asu mare…_ —Se sostuvo de la orilla de la piscina al tiempo que Francisco se bajaba los pantalones suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos hasta la mitad del muslo. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para apreciar su lindo trasero y el glorioso frente de los ajustados boxers oscuros antes de que el otro se sentara en la silla y comenzara a exhibir toda la extensión de sus torneadas piernas, bajando las manos con delicadeza desde sus muslos a la rodilla, pantorrilla y tobillos.

Fue cuando acabó de quitarse el pantalón y comenzaba a girar la cabeza hacia la piscina, que Miguel espabiló y, por el pánico de que lo sorprendiera de fisgón, se hundió rápidamente hasta el fondo. Así tal vez también conseguía que se le bajara la calentura.

-o-

Vaya, el striptease de su vida y lo habían ignorado olímpicamente.

Francisco se sentía muy frustrado porque en cuanto terminó su show y miró a la piscina descubrió que Miguel había estado más entretenido chapoteando por ahí.

— _Osh, ya qué_ —murmuró para sí mismo y fue hasta la escalera para meterse de una vez al agua.

Cuando estuvo dentro, el moreno se le acercó para retarlo a una carrera. Dieron un par de vueltas, luchando por quien tocaba primero el otro lado y salpicándose agua cuando perdían; después Miguel encontró unos discos de colores abandonados por las orillas y estuvieron un rato lanzándolos al agua para buscarlos por el fondo. Finalmente, solo estaban nadando y flotando tranquilamente alrededor.

Se sirvió de sus jugueteos para pegarse tantito a Miguel. No se sentía orgulloso de su comportamiento sacando provecho de la situación, pero al otro no parecía molestarle, así que no hacía ningún daño colgarse de su espalda y sus anchos hombros o rozar por accidente su piel, ¿Verdad? Hasta podría jurar que su compañero hacía lo mismo.

La luz del día los abandonó y varios minutos después de que las farolas y las luces del fondo de la piscina se encendieran, se acercó al borde dispuesto a salir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado algo importante.

—Miguel —llamó para que el otro dejara de impulsarse de un lado a otro y le prestara atención—. Dime que trajiste una toalla.

El moreno llegó nadando a su lado, dejándose impactar contra él como freno, luego apoyó las manos en el borde a cada lado de su cuerpo, estirando el cuello para ver por los alrededores.

—Nop, se me olvidó —dijo luego de unos segundos. Francisco dejó escapar un jadeo y entonces se apresuró en calmarlo—. Pero tranquilo, puedo correr arriba a buscarnos un par. Si subo por la escalera de la terraza apenas si mojaré un poco de…

—¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Miguel!!

Dejaron de prestarle atención a las escaleras de las que hablaba en cuanto escucharon el grito de su padre. El hombre intercambiaba su mirada entre ellos y sus ropas tiradas descuidadamente sobre las sillas de descanso, la cara roja de rabia.

—¡¿En la piscina?! ¡Eres un adulto ya, compórtate con más decencia!

Francisco se puso igual de rojo, pero de vergüenza, al entender a qué se refería. Y es que, sí, viniendo de fuera sí podría entenderse que estaban en _eso_ al ver la ropa tirada, sus torsos desnudos por encima del agua, él pegado contra el borde y el moreno contra su espalda con las manos apoyadas a sus costados. Más se avergonzó porque, oh, cómo le gustaría que fuera verdad.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando!... —Escuchó que Miguel gritaba en respuesta, esforzándose por no tartamudear, y sin despegarse de él.

—Estamos en que esta es tu casa, ¡Pero por favor, los vecinos podrían verte! —Continuaba gritando el hombre sin prestarle atención—. ¿Y si tu madre y Julio volvieran de improviso? ¡¿Eh?! Dime, ¡¿Qué harías si tu hermano aparece y te ve así?! ¡¿En pleno…?!

—¡Que no estamos haciendo nada, papá, ya para! Solo… —Podía sentir el calor emanando del rostro de Miguel en su nuca, debía estar igual de colorado que él. ¡Y seguía sin apartarse de su espalda! Quizás qué estaría pensando el caballero por eso.

—¡Y tú muchacho! —gritó, ahora señalándolo a él con un dedo acusador que lo hizo dar un respingo—. Ayer parecías un joven sensato, ¿Cómo es que te prestaste para esto? —Guardó silencio un momento, mirándolo fijamente e ignorando por completo a su hijo que seguía tratando de explicarle la situación. Al parecer de verdad esperaba que Francisco le respondiera algo—. ¡Vamos! ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—¡Pero claro, a él sí lo quieres escuchar! —Se quejó Miguel, pero su padre no se inmutó y siguió mirándolo. Francisco abría y cerraba la boca, pero estaba demasiado mortificado como para hablar. Finalmente logró que algo saliera de su garganta, pero no fue ni lo más prudente, ni lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho en ese momento.

—Podría… ¿Nos podría alcanzar un par de toallas?

—¡Faltaba menos! —exclamó el hombre, llevándose las manos al rostro y dando la vuelta de regreso adentro y a buscar toallas para el par de desvergonzados que copulaban en su piscina—. ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy!…

Una vez secos y vestidos, Miguel se empeñó en aclarar todo el asunto con su padre y defender el honor y la decencia de ambos; pero, de todas formas, Francisco no se atrevió a sostener la mirada del caballero en ningún momento de la silenciosa cena que tuvieron esa noche.

Ya era la segunda escena que montaba, qué vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry u//u


	3. Miércoles

Miguel estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado a Francisco hablar tanto, al menos no por tanto tiempo de corrido. El castaño por lo general era muy amable, pero bastante reservado alrededor de otras personas. Recordaba que le había costado un par de meses lograr que hablara abiertamente con él, y aun así le parecía que siempre era su voz la que acaparaba la conversación. Pero en ese momento el otro no paraba de hablar. Había empezado así desde que se internaron por los senderos menos concurridos de la reserva.

Sinceramente, Miguel no era tan fanático de las largas caminatas, pero no dudó ni medio segundo en aceptar la invitación de Francisco a acompañarlo en su paseo cuando la agencia le dio un pase extra al parque nacional y el centro de estudios, en compensación por el fiasco de la cabalgata. Un par de picaduras de mosquitos y calambres en las piernas no le impedirían disfrutar el día junto a su Panchito; el que se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro, hablándole sin descanso y con un brillo en los ojitos sobre las especies de plantas y animales que iban apareciendo.

Estaba a medio discurso sobre los hábitos alimenticios de un pajarito, cuando se detuvo de pronto y lo miró apenado.

—Perdón, estoy hablando mucho, ya debo tenerte aburrido.

—¡No! Claro que no, causita, me encanta escucharte, en serio... —Se apresuró en asegurarle para que quitara esa expresión de disculpa. Como si a Miguel, enamorado como estaba, pudiera llegar a molestarle su voz, más cuando se escuchaba tan contento—. Es como una clase de ciencias, pero con un profesor entusiasta y sensualón.

No pudo evitar reírse nervioso cuando Francisco negó con la cabeza, dándole un empujón por eso último. Otra vez su insinuación había pasado por una broma y de verdad que no sabía si debía seguir sintiéndose aliviado por eso; así que solo lo dejó pasar.

—Ya, pero en serio. Se ve que te apasiona esto. —Continuó una vez volvieron a retomar la marcha por el sendero—. Seguro que tu tesis resultaba más llevadera de leer, ¿Estudiaste Biología o algo así?

—No, yo no… —murmuró Francisco, bajando la mirada involuntariamente—. Sí me hubiera gustado, pero no se pudo.

— _Oh._ —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, viendo de soslayo cómo su compañero, tan animado hace unos instantes, ahora se removía incómodo. «¡Grandioso! Por qué no me extraña que lo arruinaras hablando de más». Quería que la tierra se lo tragara—. Disculpa, asumí que…

—Descuida, para ti debe ser normal que todos tus conocidos hayan ido a la universidad, entiendo —dijo sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia al mal entendido—. Tampoco es para tanto, hay muchas cosas que no resultan como las planeamos.

«¿Qué pasó?» se moría por preguntarle, pero su lengua estaba trabada por miedo a seguir metiendo la pata. Por suerte, Francisco le leyó la mente y tuvo a bien responderle.

—Cuando me gradué de la escuela mis padres no tenían una buena situación, y tampoco pude obtener una beca, así que me puse a trabajar para ayudar con las cuentas. No recuerdo cuándo fue que Rodri me regaló la cámara y el curso, y comencé a fotografiar bodas y bautizos para tener más dinero. Luego Manuel me consiguió la entrevista en la revista y armamos rápido un portafolio para que entrara… —Dejó escapar un suspiro, dándole la sensación a Miguel de que sus palabras estaban cargadas con un tinte de resignación—. Supongo que no resultó tan mal después de todo.

—¿No te gusta trabajar ahí? —preguntó luego de unos metros mirando la tierra del camino frente a él.

—No es que no me guste… —Frente a la pausa del castaño, Miguel se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los ojos apuntando al suelo, pero por suerte no parecía incómodo o molesto, sino pensativo—. Tampoco es que me fascine fotografiar casas. Ni siquiera miraría la revista de no ser porque trabajo ahí; tal vez si fueran edificios de valor histórico sería distinto. No lo sé, para mí esto no es más que…

—Solo un trabajo. —Completó Miguel. Todo lo que estaba diciendo Francisco le recordaba a su tiempo trabajando junto a su padre en la empresa. No es que encontrara gran realización en escribir artículos sobre y para gente adinerada con casas enormes, pero aún no había estado en eso tanto tiempo como para aburrirse; además que el ambiente y la compañía se le hacían especialmente agradables.

—Sí… —Francisco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa junto a su asentimiento—. Sé que en estos tiempos uno debería alegrarse de tener un trabajo estable y eso; pero creo que sigo con la ingenua esperanza de poder hacer algo que de verdad me importe, y me haga feliz.

—Oye no, causa, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Fue el anciano amargado ese, ¿Verdad? No pss, tú no le hagas caso, si aún eres joven. —Lo abrazó por los hombros dándole un apretón cariñoso. El castaño en realidad no se sentía tan abatido como se escucharon sus palabras, y rio con ganas por el aliento de Miguel—. Y bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Digo, ¿Te apuntarías a la universidad?, ¿Seguirías con la fotografía? ¿O cambiarías totalmente el rubro de las revistas?

—Bueno, los dos sabemos que esto de las revistas de decoración no da para mucho más… —La baja de lectores, cambios obligados de formato, y las últimas fugas de auspiciadores con las que los dueños atormentaban a Manuel a diario, no daban un buen pronóstico para el futuro allí—. Pero no me molestaría trabajar para la National Geographic, aunque eso es apuntar muy alto. —Antes de que Miguel pudiera comenzar con quejas en contra de su pesimismo, agregó—. Pero sí me gustaría en algún momento tomar estudios formales en biología, o botánica, o zoología, o entomología… o algo así. —Finalizó dándole un empujoncito con el codo, a lo que Miguel le mostró fugazmente la lengua.

Un cartel de direcciones en la siguiente bifurcación los hizo revisar su reloj, y decidieron que ya era hora de encaminarse al centro de estudios si planeaban llegar a tiempo para el inicio del recorrido, así que tomaron la desviación que los llevaba hacia el borde de la laguna, al otro lado de la que se divisaba parte del edificio.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Francisco cuando ya caminaban junto al agua y los patos—. Supe que estudiaste administración y recursos humanos, ¿Cómo fue el asunto con eso?

Miguel no pudo evitar que una mueca se posara en su rostro por la poca pasión que sentía al recordar su área de instrucción—. Seguro ya sabrás que fue más a gusto de mi padre que mío. —Un asentimiento de su compañero lo confirmó—. Y siendo sincero, no creo tener una inclinación hacia nada en especial, no así como tú. Nada se me daba especialmente bien o mal tampoco; así que cuando papá me planteó ese futuro para incorporarme en la empresa, no le vi mayor problema y le seguí la corriente… Claro que ahora resulta obvio que no fue tan buena idea.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no te hubiera dicho qué hacer? —Francisco, viendo que Miguel no pensaba apartarse, o retirar el brazo que aún descansaba sobre sus hombros, pasó su propio brazo por detrás de la espalda del moreno sujetándose de su costado.

—A ver, si mi viejo no hubiera insistido tanto… Mmm, supongo que entonces le habría hecho caso a lo que quería mamá y hubiera estudiado historia del arte, o restauración; o tal vez me hubiese ido de viaje al sudeste asiático, quién sabe. La cosa es que no me habría seguido matando con los números por más tiempo, eso es seguro.

Las risas de ambos resonaron por el camino, espantando a unas pocas aves cercanas antes de que alcanzaran la entrada al centro de estudios.

-o-

El recorrido por el centro no resultó tan aburrido como había esperado. De hecho, fue interesante, y muy educativo; pero Miguel sospechaba que se debía en gran parte a que terminó contagiándose del entusiasmo del niño emocionado que tenía al lado. Así fue que cuando acabaron en la tiendita de souvenirs, estratégicamente dispuesta al final, compró un par de llaveros e imanes para el refrigerador para él y Francisco, que se sumaron a los juegos de postales, folletos y muestrarios de minerales en las bolsas de recuerdo que habían repartido los encargados a cada uno de los asistentes durante el recorrido.

Subieron nuevamente al auto cargados con sus regalos y manejó de vuelta a la casa. A pocos kilómetros andando en la carretera, uno de los anuncios al costado le dio una idea. Bueno, mejor dicho, le recordó una idea que tenía desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Oe, Pancho, ¿Vayamos a tomarnos un trago?

— _¿Mmm?_ —Francisco se enderezó de nuevo en el asiento. El auto de Miguel era demasiado cómodo para él, no podía evitar relajarse contra el suave acolchado y comenzar a dormirse casi al momento en que se sentaba—. ¿Tú dices ir… así como a un bar?

— _Tsk_ , ¡Claro! Ahora, si además tienes ganas de bailar podemos ir a una disco. —El quejido del otro le dejó bien claro que no estaba de ganas para eso último.

—Pero si vas manejando, pana, no puedes ir con trago.

—Bueno, es tan simple como ir a la casa a ponernos bonitos y después salimos en taxi. —Mirando de reojo vio que Francisco seguía dudoso con su propuesta, y antes de que pudiera decidirse a rechazarlo puso los mejores ojos de huevo frito que tenía—. Vamos, no seas así y apáñame, pe. Quiero divertirme contigo antes de que mi familia tome turnos para atarme la soga al cuello.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no des pena —aceptó por fin entre risas.

Una hora después estaban sentados a la barra del bar gay más tranquilo que Miguel conocía en el área. Siendo que los dos ya estaban algo crecidos como para seguirle el paso a una horda de muchachitos, y que Francisco solo había aceptado porque le dio lástima, no quería asustarlo llevándolo al antro que frecuentaba de jovenzuelo.

Ya llevaban un par de tragos, o más bien, él llevaba un par, el castaño tenía ya una pequeña colección de vasos frente a él en el mesón. Francisco bebía casi como si fuera agua lo que se tragaba, y Miguel no estaba seguro si preocuparse o eso era lo normal en él, siendo que nunca habían ido a chelear juntos antes. De todas formas, le pidió al barman un par de esos sándwiches triangulares para meterse algo en las tripas y que el otro no se le cayera muerto ahí en la barra.

— _Aw_ , que tierno que eres, man… —dijo Francisco antes de morder su emparedado, con una voz melosa y recargándose contra su costado por un instante como agradecimiento.

Todo el alcohol lo tenía increíblemente desinhibido; la lengua floja soltando una corriente de pensamiento a veces inentendible; riéndose a carcajadas ante cualquier cosita remotamente chistosa que pasara; manos y pies torpes, con una tendencia a irse contra él incluso estando sentados. Así que Miguel hizo el intento de acompañarlo cuando se levantó para ir al baño, viendo que el equilibrio ya le estaba fallando.

—Tú quédate ahí y sigue mirando fotos —indicó entregándole su celular, donde habían estado mirando y comentando la excursión de ese día—. Y no te comas mi sándwich, ya vuelvo.

Miguel ahogó una risa mirándolo tambalearse hacia los cubículos. Cinco minutos e iría a buscarlo, mientras, haría lo que le dijo. Continuó pasando en la galería hasta el día anterior, a las fotos que Francisco había tomado del jardín y hasta las que sacaron junto al caballo. Le gustaba cómo en algunas hasta podrían pasar por una pareja.

«Basta», se dijo para disipar esa idea antes de que se descontrolara. Eran dos amigos de vacaciones, solo eso.

Todo iba normal, hasta que de pronto se encontró con una foto suya en la casa de la señora Fuente-Alba. Y luego otra, y otra. Se irguió en el asiento por la sorpresa, ¿En qué momento tuvo oportunidad de tomarle fotos? Había muchas fotos de él, porque era evidente que Francisco no estaba fotografiando la sala, o el patio, o el comedor, sino a él. Sentía su cara calentándose con cada foto suya que pasaba.

Sabía que era algo extraño, y que perfectamente podría haberse asustado de que el otro fuese un psicópata; pero es que eran tan bonitas. Cada una de ellas lo retrataba con afecto, con ternura, hasta con amor. Si esa era la forma en que Francisco lo veía, entonces...

Una foto de Manuel. Eso bastó para quebrar su ensoñación. Una fotografía del editor en su escritorio, tomada con los mismos ojos afectuosos que las suyas. Le siguieron otras tantas de su día a día; en su pequeña terraza, con su taza de té, cocinando con Francisco, ellos dos en el sillón, sobre la cama.

Con esa última cerró la galería y dejó el celular a un lado. No quería arriesgarse a ver qué más había.

— _Ay, carajo…_ —Se frotó el rostro sin saber qué pensar. Habían tenido sus momentos con Francisco durante esos días, estaba seguro de eso, también de que el castaño tenía un interés especial por él. Notaba que se ponía nervioso cada vez que le sonreía, o que, como pasó en la piscina, buscaba estar cerca de él y rozar su piel; que se lo quedaba viendo cuando creía que no se daba cuenta y ponía la misma sonrisa melosa que él tenía cuando pensaba en Francisco.

Antes de que pudiera seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el joven salió del baño, más fresco y menos tambaleante que cuando se fue, tomando otra vez el asiento junto a él, dispuesto a terminar lo que quedaba de su sándwich. Entonces Miguel se dispuso a tranquilizarse con un vaso más de pisco.

-o-

—Bueno, ¿Y tú no piensas mostrarme nada? —dijo de pronto Francisco, moviendo los ojos hacia su pantalón. Miguel se sobresaltó, más que un poco nervioso por lo directo de la petición, pero francamente dispuesto, hasta que se dio cuenta que el castaño se refería al celular en su bolsillo y no a la otra cosa que guardaba dentro.

—En realidad no soy bueno para tomar fotos, casi nunca me acuerdo —decía mientras sacaba el aparato—. No sé qué esperas ver.

—Cualquier cosa. Yo vivo enviándote las cosas graciosas que me pasan, te conoces toda mi vida y a mi familia en base a fotos viejas y tú nunca me enseñas nada; después resulta que soy yo el reservado entre los dos. —Se quejó el castaño con el mentón apoyado sobre el mesón, así como un niño aburrido haciendo un puchero.

Miguel rio un rato a costa de su aspecto mientras le revolvía el cabello, y luego buscó entre sus pocas fotografías algo que mostrarle. Encontró unas de hace unos años, de cuando fueron a la finca de sus abuelos para el fiestón que hicieron por las bodas de oro. Así aprovechaba de presentarle a la mayoría de sus familiares; aunque gran parte de las fotos eran de Julio y él haciendo tonterías alrededor del terreno.

—Se nota que se quieren mucho —comentó Francisco con una sonrisa, aunque pudo detectar un tinte agridulce colándose en su voz. Al principio no entendió de dónde venía eso, pero pronto se le ocurrió a qué podría deberse.

—Te preguntas cómo puede ser tan distinto con él, ¿Verdad? —Miguel sacudió la cabeza en cuanto el otro asintió. Lo que menos hubiera querido en ese momento era terminar hablando de Manuel, y ahí estaban.

—Me doy cuenta de que han mejorado bastante desde que llegaste a trabajar a la DE, pero aun así siempre hay un aire tenso entre ustedes dos…

—Bueno, no puedes esperar que arreglemos más de veinte años de conflictos e indiferencia en unos pocos meses.

Y sí que era verdad que las cosas habían mejorado; pero no podía ser de otra forma, estuvieron obligados a comportarse como adultos funcionales y profesionales una vez que lo contrataron como columnista en la revista.

-.-

_Ese día se había encontrado a su hermano en medio de una crisis, con uno de los columnistas que se había largado de improviso, dejándolos sin cobertura para la entrevista y sesión de fotos agendada en dos horas; la que le había costado semanas conseguir por deseos de su jefe, y que sería el centro de la próxima edición. El escritor en el que se había estado apoyando todo ese tiempo estaba a un encargo más de colapsar, y el resto estaba en otras ciudades o de permiso. Manuel habría ido él mismo, pero tenía otra reunión importante con uno de los patrocinadores, y su asistente estaba en casa con peste._

_Un desastre, seguro el que hubiera aparecido su madre con su medio hermano favorito en su oficina sin avisar era la guinda del pastel._

_En un arranque de consideración, y sí, tantito para enrostrárselo después, se ofreció para ir a hacer la entrevista. Eso de relacionarse con gente era su área, Manuel tenía la pauta de preguntas y podía grabar todo lo que se dijera para que lo arreglara luego. No podía resultar tan mal, después de todo había hecho un par de entrevistas en una de las materias de la universidad, sabía cómo hacerlo._

_—¡Perfecto, Manuel! Tu hermano se codea con ese tipo de personas todo el tiempo, seguro saldrá bien. —Había dicho la señora Ana con entusiasmo. Manuel no estuvo muy feliz con la idea, aunque su expresión de fastidio podía deberse más que nada a que su madre hubiera dicho «tu hermano», que al asunto en sí. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes, pero todos sabían que era su mejor opción para salir del apuro._

_—Muy bien. —gruñó el editor, dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza—. Qué suerte que siempre estés vestido como señorito. —Eso no había sonado precisamente a un cumplido. Miguel estaba por abrir la boca para decirle algo, cuando su hermano le entregó una grabadora y una libreta con la pauta de preguntas dentro, y luego se dirigió al exterior de su oficina—. Espera aquí, iré por el fotógrafo… ¡Francisco! ¿Dónde mierda estás?_

_—¿Les habla así a sus subordinados? —cuestionó intercambiando una mirada con su madre._

_—Supongo que es el amigo que trabaja con él. Espero…_

_«Este chico es muy agradable para ser amigo de Manuel», fue lo que más pensó mientras se dirigían al lugar en el auto._

_Todo salió bien allí, o eso le dijeron Francisco y el productor cuando terminaron. Fue sencillo hacer conversación con la dama, respondió todas las preguntas extensamente y les dio un buen recorrido por la casa, contando anécdotas y datos interesantes sobre sus pertenencias. Una vez de vuelta en la revista, simplemente entregó la grabación y se fue de vuelta a su hotel._

_Unos días después Manuel lo llamó. Por lo que entendió de la escueta charla de su hermano, la señora de la casa había llamado a su jefe, contenta por la visita de «ese encantador muchacho» y que esperaba con ansías leer el artículo terminado; también que estaría encantada de ayudarlos si en el futuro querían que algunas de sus amistades les abrieran las puertas de sus hogares. Su jefe entonces fue a preguntarle quien había sido y se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que no era ninguno de sus empleados. Así que le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo._

_—Sé que está muy por debajo de tu nivel, así que entiendo que lo rechaces… —Empezaba a decir Manuel, tratando de poner fin a su interacción lo más rápido posible._

_—En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a rechazar tu oferta —dijo, más que nada para llevarle la contraria._

_Se hizo el silencio por un momento._

_—… ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio, Prado? ¿Lo estás considerando? —La voz de Manuel se había agudizado por la sorpresa._

_—Pues… ¿Por qué no?, no estoy ocupado ahora, González. Podría estar con ustedes un tiempo. Ya sabes, y a la doña le gustaría vernos trabajando juntos. —Hasta pudo escuchar el grito interno de Manuel en contra de esa posibilidad, y se sonrió—. Deja que lo consulte con la almohada y te respondo mañana._

_Y colgó. Se sentía muy bien ser el que colgaba, estaba entendiendo por qué Manuel siempre lo hacía._

_-.-_

Terminó aceptando el trabajo, convencido de que sería por un tiempo y solo para fastidiar a su hermano, o medio hermano, como Manuel les recordaba a todos siempre. No contaba con que le acabara gustando eso de visitar casas y conversar con los dueños y decoradores, escribir los artículos, y menos enamorarse de Francisco y querer a toda costa seguir trabajando juntos.

Había pasado sin que se diera cuenta. Al principio solo sabía que le gustaba trabajar con él, conversar durante los traslados, esa silenciosa compañía cuando estaban frente a frente en los computadores en la revista. Luego aceptó que le gustaba escuchar su voz, que lo mirara con esos lindos ojos y le sonriera. Le gustaba cómo era capaz de relajarse, y que todo se llenara de paz al estar con él. Se sentía tan feliz a su alrededor.

Y luego estaba su relación con Manuel, y los frágiles avances que habían conseguido para hacerla menos disfuncional. Ahora eran capaces de entablar una conversación trivial cuando se encontraban en el ascensor; o bromear un poco en las reuniones de fin de semana en la casa de su madre; o esa gloriosa ocasión en que el menor se acercó a su escritorio solo para preguntarle si iría a mirar el partido del sábado con la familia, «para comprar más carne», le había dicho.

— _¡Ash!..._ —Dejó caer el rostro entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la barra. Ahora que al fin estaba viendo la faceta más afable y cariñosa de Manuel no quería arriesgarse a retroceder otra vez y echarlo todo por la borda, menos por un hombre, pero no podía evitar que cada fibra de su cuerpo deseara estar con Francisco, aun dudando si era posible o no. Y ahora, después de haber visto las fotos que tenía de ellos en su celular, era obvio que el castaño iba directa e irremediablemente a ser un nuevo punto de quiebre entre los dos.

Luego de un rato refunfuñando contra la manga de su camisa, sintió que Francisco se recargaba contra él, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una mano frotando su espalda y la otra rodeando su antebrazo.

—Perdón por arruinar el ánimo del día… —Se disculpó con una voz suave, frotando su mejilla cariñosamente contra el hombro de Miguel—. Sé que es complicado, y que soy tonto porque igual siempre termino comentándolo; pero supongo que espero que ustedes también se arreglen con una catarsis sentimental, así como pasa con las chicas y conmigo… aunque entre ellas por lo general siempre terminen yéndose a los combos primero.

Miguel alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreírse viendo cómo continuaba con sus mimos, como si no le importara que estuvieran en un bar repleto con decenas de otros hombres alrededor. Llevó una de sus manos a reunirse con la de Francisco que acariciaba su antebrazo, y solo entonces el castaño entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Siempre te pones tan cariñoso cuando estás ebrio?

— _Mmm_ … Sí —respondió con una voz somnolienta, y apretándose más contra su brazo—. En un rato puede que hasta empiece a ronronearte.

Ahogó unas risitas ante esa imagen mental, inclinando la cabeza hasta topar la de su compañero. Era algo que le gustaría ver, pero no necesariamente con el resto del bar observándolos.

—Entonces creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que suceda.

—Nooo, mejor no… —Se quejó Francisco, hundiéndose en la silla, avergonzado de repente—. No quiero hacer otra escena en frente de tu papá.

Entonces sí que no pudo aguantar más las risas, recibiendo unos golpes en el brazo por parte del indignado castaño.

—¡Ya, ya, tranquilo! Jajaja. —Tuvo que controlarse primero antes de volver a hablar—. Para tu suerte, papá no está. Me envió un mensaje hace rato diciendo que se quedaría a dormir en la oficina. —Estiró los brazos para traerlo de vuelta y el otro se dejó hacer—. Así que estaríamos solo nosotros dos. —Le susurró al oído, olvidándose mágicamente de todos sus reparos por un momento, envalentonado por el alcohol y las caricias que hasta hace un rato le estaba dando el otro hombre—. Solitos hasta que lleguen mamá y Julio en la madrugada.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —murmuró Francisco mirándolo de soslayo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se encendiera por la emoción.

Claro que nunca esperó que para Francisco el tener una casa libre de padres significara «Noche de Karaoke», y que lo obligara a dejar el alma cantando frente al televisor a la par de ediciones mal hechas en YouTube, con el control del DVD aferrado en la mano como micrófono improvisado. Igual no cantaron más de una docena de baladas y duetos melodramáticos antes de que llegaran Julio y su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por esta semana, porque no alcancé a escribir las otras dos partes. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :D (espero).

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, Muchas Gracias!! uwu


End file.
